Snippets from the songs
by HappySlasher
Summary: Well I took a random 10 songs from my ipod and made 10 snippets from the first verses.  Songs from Hinder, Needtobreathe, Chris Daughtry, Nikki Sixx, and 3 Doors down


So I was listening to my ipod right, and I put it on random and decided to write a snipet from the first 10 songs that played. It was actually fun. I wrote it on my ipod too so if the grammer is off...sorry!

Disclaimer: I dont own nothin! But i'd love too!

* * *

><p><span>Girl with golden eyes (Cm Punk)<span>

The psychiatrist came in for the third time that day and pressed record on the camera. "Now Punk, tell me about this addiction you have. If you had to describe it the best way, how would you?"

Punk began to grin, his lip ring and red eyes beginning to glow under the light. "It's like a girl you know. A beautiful girl with beautiful hair and beautiful eyes-no, golden eyes. It's a girl with golden eyes." the psychiatrist scribbled something nodding and motioned for punk to continue. "Well, she speaks to me in Persian, tells me that she loves me, you know that girl with golden eyes... And though I hardly know her, I let her in my veins...I trust her with my life." the psychiatrist nodded some more. "But I wish I'd never kissed her, cause I just cant resist her, that girl with golden eyes." Punk began to smile, looking a little reminiscent. "And every time she whispers, come take me in your arms," Punk stood up and walked over to the doctor, leaning uncomfortably close to his ear. "The way you did last night."

The doctor swallowed hard before nodding more and standing up. "Well Punk, you're getting better. The way you so vividly characterize your addiction means you're getting closer to finally seeing the problem. Our session is over for today so you can go home, have a good evening." Punk smirked one last time and left out the room.

As he walked down the street he thought about how he had just explained himself. The girl with golden eyes. He liked that. As he walked in his apartment he was greeted by his best friend, Luke. He smiled and went to the bathroom. Gazing into the mirror, he thought out loud. "Everything will be okay. Everything will be alright... If I can get away from her and save my worthless life." he laughed and began to run his bath water. He'd definitely tell his doctor about that one in the morning.

Girl named Tennessee (Cody/Randy)

He hadn't been to one of these functions before. Georgia get togethers were similar but this wasn't Georgia. Oh no this was further down south. This was Missouri country. He ran a shaky hand through his dark hair and sighed, was he going to be able to fit into this place when he couldn't even fit in to one of the small dances?

"Hey," Cody was drawn from his thinking. He looked up to meet the beautiful blue eyes of a tall guy wearing light blue overalls without an under shirt and some untied boots that were way too big for him. He had short hair, nearly bald and he held a big Lily behind his right ear. After an even longer examination he noticed that the guy had on a light pink lip-gloss, the shine in it really drawing you to his face and cloudy blue eyes. Anybody else would've been a little more than freaked at this but Cody actually found him a little...cute. He rose up and tipped his hat. "I uh, noticed you seemed to be a little down and I've not seen you around here before. I know how uncomfortable it can be being in a new place. I wasn't hatched up in these parts either. Tennessee's my home town." The man reached his long arm out, offering his large hand. Cody shook it slowly. "You act like I'm going to eat you sweetheart." The overall man smiled big and began to laugh as Cody tried to form words and explain himself. Cody gave up and just admired the man before him. He had a gorgeous smile. He could just feel the warmth, almost like the summers back in his home town of Georgia and that loud boisterous laugh filled the room like a storm blowing through, like a hurricane, or even the sound of thunder. He sighed lovingly and followed as he was pulled onto the dance floor. He hadn't really danced before but he couldn't seem to stop himself from being led. The Tennessee native moved with the rhythm of the moderate piano riff and held Cody's hands to lead him. As much as he tried, Cody couldn't keep up at all only making the other man laugh all the harder. After the song ended the other man blew Cody a kiss and began to walk away to the slower song playing.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cody went over and grabbed his hand. The taller man blew Cody a kiss again and kept walking.

"Sorry sweetheart I gotta go." Cody let out a small whimper.

"But what's your name?"

"Don't worry about that sugar." The guy stopped and smiled one last time before leaving.

Cody's heart fluttered and he waved longingly to that sweet boy named Tennessee.

Running in the Rain (Edge/Christian/Jericho)

It was Edge's first assignment as an angel. Two possible suicide attempts and he needed to stop them. He nodded to himself determined as he entered the apartment, floating through the wall. He looked at the poor, sad, short blonde lying on the floor. He bit his lip and remembered what he had read off a folder he was given. "His name's Chris...He cuts himself to forget her. And it seems like the wounds are getting deeper. Tonight's the night he plans to shed his skin. I guess he's thinking that she doesn't need him."

Finally the blonde spoke up, "I'm just wishing all this would end. I might as well try and take my whole life again!" He pulled a razor from his pocket and held it to his throat, drawing his hand back to cut. Edge rushed to Chris's side. He took control of his body, keeping his hands to a halt.

"Wait! I know your hearts been shattered! But there's someone worth the wait! There's so much more that matters!" He stammered on fighting to find the right words. "And I know you will be alright. Just try to love the little things in life..." He looked around and his eyes drifted to the droplets patting against the window, giving a low hum to the otherwise silent room. "Like running in the rain." He turned to a clock on the wall and quickly left Chris. He had to make it in time to his other appointment.

He flew in the apartment building next to him and entered one of the rooms. He looked around the dimly lit and deserted place before plopping down on the bed. He opened up his folder on the next guy. Another blonde who read: "His name's Christian huh? He drinks alone to forget her and every time the room starts spinning. I bet he's thinking about where they were and when she told him that she didn't need him."

Suddenly said man burst through the door holding a gun in his hands. "I'm just wishing all this would end. Who cares if I try and take my while life again?" He placed the gun over his heart, preparing to pull the trigger.

Edge took over his body as well, tossing the gun to the side. "Wait! I know your hearts been shattered but there's some one worth the wait! There's so much more that matters." Finding more confidence in his words he continued on," And I know you will be alright. Just try to love the little things in life..." He noticed another wet window by the wall."Like running in the rain."

Feels like tonight (Christian/Edge)

Edge stared down at the bed where his tag team partner slept soundly. the room was dark, absolutely dark and silent. He looked down at him and began to think. "You always made me think it was going to be okay, whether it was when you left or when you tore the peck. And then you were always so welcoming. You were even so accommodating as to let me stay here with you... Christian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I made you believe all the lies... I'm so sorry that I let you down buddy." he gently caressed the short blonde hair on his pal, breathing shakily. "I know that you hurt sweety...I hurt to and tonight I just can't believe I'm so broken inside. If I could make it up to you I would. I would do anything but Christian...tonight..." he sadly turned and left the room.

I'm Sorry (Miz/Alex)

Mike rushed up to the television broadcaster. He pushed him aside and grabbed the microphone. "Wherever you are Alex I know you're you listen to my story? It'll just be a minute. Alex I need to explain. Whatever happened Alex I never meant for it to hurt you and cause you so much pain. When I said i was sorry I meant it. Do you believe me?" The security gathered around Miz and began to drag him away. He fought to stay on camera," Listen to my story and say you won't leave me. I said I was sorry. Can you forgive me? When I said I'd always be there...do you believe... Alex do you believe in me?" the security drug Miz away from the scene.

Breakdown (Batista/Orton)

Why was Randy so dang complicated? They had been working fine all this time but now Randy was freaking out. It made no sense! Dave sighed and lied his head on the table. He tried to settle this earlier with Randy but things didn't end all that well.

~Earlier that day~

"Oh it isn't working out Dave? When did you notice that?" Randy pushed Dave against the chest, knocking him into the dresser. "Well if you see something wrong, it's probably your fault to begin with! You have a problem, fix it!"

Dave inhaled deeply, "My fault? Well why don't we look at you Randy. Why don't you open up the book you beat me with again. Read it off one sentence at a time. Are you too afraid to Randy? Does what's in the book bother you? Well I'm sick of it! I'm tired of all the lines in it! I'm tired of your conviction and your lies! Knowing all you did, what right do you have to point at me?"

~Now~

Dave sat in the coffee shop alone thinking about all that happened over coffee. He couldn't help but think over everything Randy still held against him. Nothing would save him from this. He sighed and began to mumble to himself. With Randy going through his pregnancy, it was not the time to breakdown. He repeated that constantly. It was not the time to break up his love but keep it together now!

He noticed the tan lean figure that sat in front of him. He took his hand and looked at him with concerned eyes, "It's not the time to break."

Your Arms Feel like Home (Cody/Ted)

Ted had stumbled around the alleyways of the crowded Florida city. He was beat up something awful and was mugged on top of that. His chick had stole his car and to make matters worse, I was raining. Tired and weary, he collapsed onto the pavement, faintly hearing his name being called and a figure running towards him before he passed out. When he woke he was underneath a blanket on an all too familiar couch. Cody's. He swore softly. He really hadn't meant for Cody to have to help him out again but the man was always there for him. He sighed and took strong notice of the picture on the coffee table nearest him. He and Cody after they had both won the tag titles were encased in a gold frame. It reminded him of that very same night when Cody told him the truth; how he really felt.

Cody began to sob softly as he lied on Ted's shoulder. "I guess I walked to close to love and now I'm falling in. Ted I try to deny it but there's so many things this weary soul can take. I'm guessing it just took me by surprise..."

Ted pulled Cody up to look at him," What are you talking about man? What's wrong?"

Cody gazed sadly at Ted, "The first time that I looked into your eyes." Cody grabbed a fistful of Ted's shirt," Cause there's a life inside of me that I can feel again. We won the tag team championship together Teddy. You're the only one that takes me where I've never been. But I don't even care about that! I wouldn't care if I lost everything that I have known..." Cody sighed at the vacant and yet shocked look on the Dibiase's face. He released his death grip on the shirt and fell back against Ted's shoulder. "It don't matter where I lay my head tonight..."

Ted looked up at the man now cradling his head and smiled. He spoke softly, "Cody your arms feel like home."

Lips of an Angel (Edge/ Christian)

Edge kissed Lita softly on the cheek and stroked her hair. She smiled contently but sighed aggressively when Edge's cell phone rang from the other room. He kissed her on the forehead softly once more before retrieving his phone. At once he recognized the number and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door before shakily answering the phone. "Hello." All he heard was heavy breathing and a few sniffles here and there. He sighed,"Christian?"

"... Edge?" finally an answer.

"Dude it's like 1 in the morning and you're-..." He let out a sympathetic breath," Honey why you calling me so late. Its kinda hard to talk right now."

Christian sniffled some more, "Sorry...I'll just...go now..."

Edge bit his lip in worry at Christian's sad voice. "Christian why you crying is everything okay?" He waited for the answer and seconds later there was a loud outburst of crying on the other line. "Shh, you gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. You know Litas' in the next room." Edge quieted down a bit and heard snoring outside the door. He rolled his eyes. If it was one thing he hated it was snoring. "But sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on," he laughed a bit.

"Edge please...just for tonight...please, " Christain whipsered tearfully.

Edge finally snapped," Christian it's really good to hear your voice saying my name . Baby you sound so sweet!" He began to lower his voice a few octaves. "Coming from the lips of an angel, Christian hearing your voice it makes me weak."  
>He stammered," Christian I was the one to say goodbye but baby you make it hard to be faithful..." He thought of all the times it was him and Christian. He could see the weeping face of Christian, puffy and wet with a bright red glow on his quivering lips. He held the telephone closer to him and slid down the bathroom door."...With the lips of an angel."<p>

Falling Down (Jeff/Morrison/Chris)

Jeff was seriously having a bad day. He spat over to the side. He just lost his job that morning and found out he was getting put out his apartment that evening. Apparently he wasn't a good musical artist. He didnt have any good lyrics. He huffed, swallowing down another drink. By now he was totally wasted to the point where whatever he was feeling it was going to come out. Downing another shot his ears caught wind of the conversation behind him. Apparently some guy was hitting on another guy or whatever. He blew it away but the blonde short one was yelling to high heaven about how he owned the kid with brown hair. Something about him being the best in the world and he was richer, more powerful, blah blah blah. Jeff covered his ears but that amplified the noise until he snapped. He stood up, knocking his whole bar stool over.

The blonde man looked to him," What's your problem, junior?"

Jeff smirked gingerly, "Goddang you're the man, higher than the world around. Goddang, you're the man. Watch him as he holds you down. Black pants tailored man, All your words are so profound. Black pants superman, With the self-inflicted smile. Stream line so refined. Fell into yourself and drowned. Walk tall, no remorse, I'm about to lose it!" He grabbed Chris by his shirt. "Why don't you take your money and take your empty dreams! Break the cycle cut the cord that feeds!" He began to pull his hair," I'm out here standing on the edge of insanity so take your money take your empty dreams. Cause I'm falling down, I'm falling down, and I'm falling down, I'm falling dooooowwwnnn!" He threw his drink in the blonde kids face and walked away angrily. Who said he wasn't a good music artist?

-All American nightmare (Miz/Swagger)

The Miz's theme song bellowed through the rafters as he approached the ring. He wore an overly smug grin on his lips when he climbed through the ropes. He looked around a bit, letting everyone take in his apparel. He was dressed head to toe, black on black. He grabbed a microphone bringing it to his lips, "Jack swagger thinks that with that ankle lock he's invincible but he's never faced the Wwe champion before now has he?" He let the crowd jeer a little before continuing. "Jack, it would probably do you better to go for that sweet little U.S title and leave this for the big boys. This title is a one way ticket to your darker side. We can handle all the attention and glamour. We make the good girls bad, bad girls even worse. That's not all American though right? You see guys like you, nice guys are last and I'm always first. All American American wussies stay behind. If you want to be number one, if you want to be the man you have to be a red white blue tycoon who just don't care. If you're the all American American, I'm the all American nightmare." He grinned smugly and pranced away as his music hit. One heck of a promo.

* * *

><p>It was a first thing come to mind thing and it was pretty fun! ^3^<p> 


End file.
